El tercer jinete
by Gabriela Montesco
Summary: Aparece una nueva chica en el campo de batalla. ¿Quién es? Y lo más importante, ¿qué tiene que ver con el último huevo de dragón? Please, dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

-No puedo creerlo...- murmuraba Nasuada, a la vez que sacudía la cabeza, agotada- Es increíble que Murtagh nos haya traicionado de esa forma.

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba, mi señora- dijo Arya- .Parecía un buen hombre y un valiente guerrero. Decía odiar a Galbatorix y se ha unido a él.

-Ten en cuenta que ese malvado es más listo de lo que pensábamos. Además, no esperábamos que los gemelos nos traicionaran también. Eso fue un factor sorpresa importante. Los vardenos le estaremos eternamente agradecidos a Roran, el primo de Eragon, por habernos librado de semejante amenaza. Si no llega a matarlos, habríamos perdido.

-Desde...

Uno de los generales entró en la tienda interrumpiendo a la elfa. Llevaba una ensangrentada venda alrededor de la cabeza y otra en el brazo. Se notaba que venía corriendo, puesto que respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué desea, general?

-Una...Una mujer se acerca a nuestras tropas atravesando el campo de batalla. No sabemos qué hacer. ¿Cuales son sus órdenes?-Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos y compartieron un mudo pensamiento. Nasuada lo miró y le ordenó que fuera a buscar a Eragon, Roran y Orik. Cuando el hombre se marchó ambas tomaron sus armas y salieron en dirección al linde del campamento. Al cabo de unos minutos, Eragon, Roran, Orik, Horst y algunos aldeanos llegaron corriendo junto a ambas. Saphira venía detrás con cuidado de no pisar a los heridos o de darles un golpe con la cola.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el joven jinete-¿Más soldados?

Al ver que no contestaban y que todos miraban al frente asombrados, dirigió la vista hacia allí. Gracias a su vista élfica, pudo vislumbrar lo que los tenía a todos anonadados.

Una mujer montada en un caballo negro como la noche, tapada con una capa bruna también, se dirigía hacia ellos. No se le veía el rostro, puesto que lo cubría con una capucha. Se sentaba muy recta, aunque temblaba ligeramente y su cabeza se encontraba gacha. Junto a ella, caminando junto a la montura, un lobo del más puro blanco la acompañaba. De repente, alzó la cabeza como si acabara de reparar en la presencia de todos ellos. Entonces, paró el caballo con delicadeza y bajó con cuidado, con movimientos perfectamente calculados, como de alguien que lo hace siempre de la misma manera. Tomó las riendas del animal y apoyó la mano en la cabeza de la fiera, que parecía mansa y fiel como cualquier perro de compañía que te cuida la casa de los ladrones. Eragon notó algo extraño en ella desde el principio. Un gemido de angustia hizo que todos reaccionaran y miraran a la elfa, la cual, tenía puesta una mano en la boca y estaba al borde del llanto. Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera detenerla, ya había echado a correr hacia la mujer. Cuando llegó hasta ella se quedó parada unos instantes y dijo algo en el idioma antiguo que solo Eragon pudo entender y que lo dejó muy impresionado. Segundos después, Arya se echó al cuello de la mujer y la abrazó con fuerza. Esta no le devolvió el abrazo, puesto que antes de poder reaccionar, cayó desmayada en brazos de la elfa.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Quien es esa mujer Arya?- Preguntó Eragon con el ceño fruncido.

-Alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo y ya la creía muerta.

-Y,¿estás segura de que podemos fiarnos de ella?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie y además, ¿piensas que estoy tan loca como para meter a alguien en el campamento que vaya a traicionarnos?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Me parece muy extraña. Sus movimientos no eran naturales. ¿Tiene algún problema?

-No voy a decírtelo. Ella tiene que dar antes su consentimiento.

Arya entró de nuevo en la su tienda. En el catre de su interior, se encontraba la muchacha tumbada boca abajo, inconsciente. El brazo izquierdo le colgaba y el lobo se había tumbado junto a ella de forma que la mano caía sobre su cabeza. Seguía con la capucha puesta y estaba tapada por la capa. El cabello le caía sobre el rostro, de forma que sus rasgos seguían ocultos. Arya intentó acercarse a ella, pero la fiera gruñó, aún sin moverse. Probó a decírselo en el idioma antiguo, aunque siguió sin ceder. Después de unos minutos de intentos fracasados, dejó de intentarlo y se sentó en un taburete a esperar. Cuando pasaron un par de horas, Nasuada penetró en la tienda después de pedir permiso. Traía un rudimentario termo con chocolate caliente en su interior y tres vasos. Se sentó junto a ella y sirvió un poco en dos de los vasos. Le dio uno a la elfa, que lo cogió agradecida, y el otro se lo quedó ella.

-¿Qué tal está?-preguntó la reina de los vardenos.

-No lo sé. No se ha movido desde que la colocamos así y el lobo no me deja acercarme. Lo he intentado por todos los medios que se me han ocurrido, pero sigue sin dejarme que me acerque.

-Bueno...En ese caso solo podemos esperar a que despierte-en cuanto acabó la última palabra, el crujido de la capa al moverse la joven las hizo reaccionar. El animal también se dio cuenta: alzó las orejas de golpe y se levantó; se puso de pie con las patas delanteras apoyadas en el catre y empezó a menear la cola. Metió el hocico en la capucha y le dio un lametón en la cara; la chica le acarició la cabeza y el animal ladró, contento. La joven se incorporó y siguió acariciándolo mientras sonreía. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, como si estuvieran en trance, comunicándose entre ellos.

Arya dio un paso adelante. Ambas estuvieron seguras durante el resto de sus vidas de que no habían hecho el más mínimo ruido, pero la muchacha dio un respingo y giró la cabeza en su dirección.

-¿Quién hay ahí?-preguntó con voz ronca.

-Soy yo Garian-indicó la elfa.

-Lo siento, pero no reconozco tú voz. ¿Estás sola, o hay alguien contigo?

-¿Conmigo?-saltó Nasuada, aunque se tapó la boca enseguida.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Garian-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Soy Arya y ella es Nasuada, la reina de los vardenos.

-Pero, Ajihad era su soberano...

-Era, tú lo has dicho. Mi padre fue asesinado hace unos meses por los úrgalos y yo ocupo ahora su lugar.

-Entiendo, y lamento mucho lo ocurrido. Espero que tu reinado sea próspero y dure muchísimo tiempo. Espero que esta guerra de locos acabe pronto y sea a vuestro favor.

-Muchas gracias. Espero que lo que digas se cumpla-respondió Nasuada. Se hizo una pequeña pausa interrumpida solamente por el débil rasgueo de la cola del lobo. De repente, la muchacha encapuchada habló, haciendo que ambas amigas se sobresaltaran.

-Arya...-murmuró, pensativa, a la vez que se llevaba un dedo a la mejilla-Sí, creo que a te recuerdo. ¿Nos conocimos hace mucho, verdad? Treinta y dos años, si la memoria no me falla.

-Sí. No es demasiado tiempo para nosotras, ¿no crees?

-Desde luego, aunque la costumbre de vivir en casi total soledad hace que una pierda la noción del tiempo casi en su totalidad. Todo ocurre más lentamente, si es que acaso es posible.

-Pero...-la humana parecía muy confusa-Por el modo en el que estás hablando, ¿tú también eres...?

-Sí. Se podría decir que también soy...una elfa.

-¿No lo eres?

-Sí pero... soy una renegada.

-¿De verdad? Creía que los elfos no hacían ese tipo de cosas. Es decir, desterrar a su gente y cosas así.

-No lo hacen. El suyo es un caso excepcional-intervino Arya. Luego, dirigiéndose a su amiga, dijo:-Nasuada es una buena persona. Puedes fiarte de ella y contárselo-la chica pareció dudar, pero suspiró resignada y se dispuso a contárselo. Apartó al lobo suavemente y se sentó con los pies en el suelo. Se colocó muy recta y puso los hombros en tensión.

-Escúchame con atención. Este secreto es muy importante para mi y debes prometerme, usando el lenguaje antiguo, que no lo contarás ni aunque de ello dependa tú vida.

-Te lo prometo. Enseñadme las palabras-Arya se las dictó y Nasuada las repitió con exactitud. Cuando terminó, la muchacha esbozó una media sonrisa, que duró lo que dura una llama sin aire. Volvió a ponerse muy seria y sus labios formaron una fina línea de lo apretados que estaban, aunque sus gestos quedaron ocultos por la capucha.

Entonces, lentamente, la joven se destapó el rostro. Nasuada se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar gritar: Garian era una elfa muy hermosa, "incluso más que Arya", pensó la joven durante un instante. Su pelo, de color azul noche, caía liso aunque con algunas ondas hasta los hombros. Sus facciones suaves y su rostro sin arrugas la hacían aparentar no más de quince años. Aunque algo terrible marcaba su rostro: sus ojos no tenían vida y parecían dos pozos blancos.

-¿Qué...? Eres...

-Ciega, sí-asintió la joven haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Soy así. Normalmente, a los que nacen como yo los matan o los abandonan en el bosque.

-Y entonces, ¿cómo es que estás viva?

-Puedo contarte todo esto gracias a la intervención de Arya.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

-Su madre era una buena amiga mía. Cuando Garian nació y nos dimos cuenta de su problema, lo primero que quiso hacer fue deshacerse de ella. La convencí de que me dejara a mí y la llevé a unos conocidos que tenía en Bullridge, cerca de Uru´baen. La dejé allí e iba de vez en cuando a visitarla y ayudarla con su formación mágica. Hace casi treinta años, durante una de mis visitas, desapareció sin dejar rastro. No la volví a ver hasta ahora.

-Entiendo, pero, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Deambulando por Algaësia.

-¿Completamente sola?

-No. Estoy con Derthun. Él me guía cuando no puedo hacerlo yo y me protege. Aunque tenga muy buen oído, él siempre me avisa antes de los problemas. Es bastante difícil enfrentarse a tus enemigos como para tener que hacerlo sin un sentido. Normalmente, si puedo, me escondo porque, aunque sepa luchar, sigue siendo una ventaja.

-Entiendo. Me gustaría saber como llegaste hasta aquí.

-Por casualidad. Te digo que no sé donde estamos. No puedo memorizar un mapa a menos que lo vea en la mente de otra persona, pero eso tiene dos pegas: Uno, que sigo sin saber donde estoy, puesto que soy incapaz de localizar los puntos cardinales y dos, que es de mala educación meterse en una mente ajena. Si me veo obligada a hacerlo lo hago, pero si no, no. Es más sencillo dejarse guiar por Derthun y mi yegua Wyrda. Confío en sus instintos y les dejo mi vida; ellos me protegen.

-Comprendo. Pero...

-Lo siento, pero necesito descansar. Les agradecería que me dejarais sola, por favor.

-De acuerdo, Garian. Hasta luego, y que duermas bien.

-Adiós.

-Vale, y gracias.

Ambas salieron de la tienda y la muchacha se quedó a solas con el animal. Volvió a ponerse la capucha y se tumbó. Se tapó con la manta y se dispuso a dormir.

Garian despertó, aunque no se movió. No sabía donde estaba. Ahora se encontraba en una cama muy cómoda y se cubría con sábanas de seda. Aquello no le olía bien y se empezaba a asustar. Abrió la mente y buscó presencias peligrosas a su alrededor. Enseguida encontró una, justamente detrás de ella. No pudo evitarlo y se tapó la boca para contener un grito de angustia.

- Hola, guapa- dijo una voz a su espalda.


	3. Chapter 3

-Hola, guapa-dijo Galbatorix-. Te he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Eres la pieza que faltaba.

-No soy una pieza y no pienso colaborar contigo para nada.

-Ya lo veremos- le susurró al oído, al tiempo que la tomaba por el brazo con brusquedad, como si fuera una garra de hierro. La sacó de la cama y la joven chocó contra el suelo. La levantó y la sacó de la habitación. En el pasillo, iba estrellándola contra las paredes y, cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, provocó que casi cayera rodando por las largas y empinadas escaleras. Salieron al jardín y la llevó arrojándola contra los setos.

-¡MURTAGH!- llamó- ¡VEN, TENGO ALGO PARA TI!

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el joven, bajando de su magnífico dragón rojo llamado Espina.

-Aquí tienes- señaló Galbatorix, arrojándola a los pies del muchacho-. A ver si te motivas.

Luego se marchó dando fuertes golpes en el suelo. La chica se quedó allí, de rodillas, con las lágrimas rodándoles por las mejillas. Se había hecho mucho daño y tenía numerosos cortes y contusiones en todo el cuerpo, aunque eso no era todo; ¿qué quería ese diablo de ella? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Eran preguntas con respuestas sin sentido. Aún así, era otra cosa la que la preocupaba.

-Mira, siento lo que te haya podido hacer, pero yo no le he pedido que te trajera. Ni siquiera te...- se quedó parado a mitad de frase y la muchacha supo que la había descubierto. Había notado otra presencia muy extraña a su lado, aunque no sabía qué o quién era, por eso, no se había atrevido a penetrar en su mente. Se quedó callada, frotándose uno de sus brazos, donde la manga se había desgarrado casi por completo y había dejado al descubierto un profundo corte. Entonces, notó que el chico se agachaba a su lado y le arrancaba la capucha de un tirón. No hizo nada por detenerlo, pero dejó que el pelo le cubriera el rostro. El joven la miró y se lo apartó, alzándole la cabeza con suavidad- Garian... ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos...-murmuró el joven con voz neutra. Ella no respondió y siguió intentando recuperarse del shok. Respiraba entrecortadamente y ni siquiera intentó curarse, puesto que no estaba concentrada. De hecho, se sobresaltó al notar la suave corriente de energía que la sanaba con dulzura.

-Murtagh, ¿quién...?

-Yo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sorprendida.

- Puedo hacer magia. TODO tipo de magia.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Todo es gracias a...

_-__**Mi-**_respondió una voz en su mente.

-¿Q-quién eres?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-_**Mi nombre es Espina. Soy el compañero, amigo y montura de Murtagh. Su fiel dragón- **_la última palabra resonó con profundidad en la mente de la muchacha.

- Ha...¿Ha prendido otro huevo?

-Sí.

-Y...- el tono de voz de la chica cambió por completo para pasar al más absoluto enfado. Se levantó y se irguió, con los brazos cruzados y dijo con el tono de voz más frío que pudo- ¿Cómo es que te uniste a Galbatorix? ¿No se suponía que era la persona a la que más odiabas en el mundo? ¡Cuando te conocí me comiste la cabeza con que estabas huyendo de él y después de todo este tiempo te encuentro tan campante en su castillo y a su mando.

-Garian, escucha, nunca te he mentido. Es cierto todo lo que te dije, pero es que estoy obligado a servirle.

-¿QUÉEEEE?

-_**Lo dicho. Nos ha obligado a jurarle lealtad en el idioma antiguo y no podemos desobedecerlo. Créenos, no nos gusta la situación, pero no hay otro remedio.**_

-Comprendo y siento haberte gritado, Murtagh.

-No importa. Escucha, déjame que te compense por lo que te haya hecho ese diablo. Ahora tengo poder y soy la segunda persona más importante en el castillo después del rey. Me parece que vas a tener que quedarte mucho tiempo, así que, haré que te preparen una habitación y que te atiendan muy bien.

-Muchísimas gracias.

-No importa. Vamos -dijo tomándola del brazo-. Sé que no te agrada estar aquí, pero me aseguraré de que tu estancia en el castillo sea lo más agradable posible.

-Está bien.

-¿Ya puedo mirar?

-Sí. ¡Eres un impaciente!

Murtagh se giró y vio como la joven salía de detrás del biombo. Llevaba un vestido de seda y plata, de tonos lilas y morados. Era escotado y tipo palabra de honor, del cual salían cuatro tiras por encima de los hombros, dos en cada uno, del que salían las mangas que se ajustaban al codo y luego caían sueltas hacia abajo. El cuerpo del vestido se ajustaba en una cinturilla baja, con adornos en todo él de forma trenzada. La falda era larga y caía sin mucho volumen hasta los tobillos; unos adornos nacían en la cinturilla y se abrían a lo largo dejando ver unas enaguas también decoradas con las mismas flores labradas con hilo de plata.

-Murtagh... ¿Puedes abrocharme el vestido, por favor?- preguntó la joven con timidez, mientras se sonrojaba. Él tuvo la misma reacción, pero se acercó y empezó a abrocharle la larga hilera de botones de la espalda. La chica se sujetó el pelo y se lo pasó sobre el hombro para colocárselo sobre el pecho. Cuando iba a abrocharle el último botón, se quedó parado con las manos en el broche, observando atentamente su nuca. Terminó y bajó los brazos lentamente; entonces, algo explotó en su pecho. Se acercó más a ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos suavemente.

-Murtagh, ¿Qué...?- se quedó parada y dio un grito ahogado cuando empezó a besarle el cuello con cuidado, apenas rozando su cuello... con ternura... Cerró los ojos un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarse llevar, pero se separó con violencia de él- No, Murtagh, no volveré a caer en tus redes. Otra vez no.

-Pero Garian...

-No. No voy a volver a sufrir... otra vez no...-murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se sentaba en la cama con el rostro entre las manos. El joven se acercó y le paso un brazo por la cintura. le apartó con sutileza el pelo del oído y le susurró:

-Nunca te haría daño y si te provoqué algún tipo de dolor, quiero decirte que lo lamento. No lo pretendía, te lo aseguro; por favor, déjame recompensarte.

La besó en la mejilla, luego bajó un poco y al final lo hizo en sus labios. La chica se quedó sorprendida al principio, pero se dejó ir y acabó correspondiéndole. Ambos se fueron tumbando poco a poco y sus gestos cobraban cada vez más pasión.

Esa noche, sus cuerpos quedaron fundidos entre los besos y caricias de ambos, como había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo.

-Murtagh...

-¿Sí?

-Te amo...


End file.
